


Ten Green Bottles

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec has no words, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Guns, M/M, Q understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double O's are skilled at concealing their emotions, boxing them up and locking down tight.  When things get too much Alec cannot open up and find any words to express his need.  But actions often speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Green Bottles

Ten green bottles. Alec lines them up on the wall. Though they are not green and there are only half a dozen, the song taunts him anyway. At least two are Green Mark. Not his preferred brand, but it reminds him of his homeland. It's cheap for a litre and readily available here, not a pain in the arse to import like the other.

He steps back to review his handiwork. Not bad. Not straight, but he knows he's arseholed so neat placement is somewhat difficult. He swills from the almost empty bottle in his left hand.

"What are you doing out there?" Q's voice floats out from the kitchen. Alec knows he's engrossed in his laptop. Probably didn't even raise his head. He doesn't have to be in front of Alec for him to know he cares. Would rather not see the disappointment in Q's eyes as he empties another bottle.

"Nothing. Drinking" he calls back, knowing Q will leave him alone.

He doesn't want to be alone. Doesn't know how to say the words. Instead he raises his hand and the first bottle explodes, raining glass into the flowers beyond.

"What the bloody fuck, Alec?!" Q is wide-eyed, panicked, rushing from the house. Voice gone high and terrified. Babbling at Alec fearfully, quickly turning to anger as Alec just stands there, Walther hanging limply from one hand, bottle in the other. Lights come on, dogs bark. While Q is still hissing in furious whispers the inevitable sirens start.

Alec lets Q take the gun and the bottle, carries them into the house. Alec doesn't move. "Come back" he mouths to Q's back. "Please." He starts to shake, closes his eyes.

Then there are arms around him and a warm body pressed against his chest. "You are a fucking idiot." Q caresses Alec's face and both ignore that his fingers come away wet.


End file.
